1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knee protector structure for a vehicle, and more particularly to a structure of a knee protector for stopping the knees of a passenger to prevent the passenger from hitting against the dashboard or the like upon collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been provided in a vehicle a knee protector in order to stop the knees of a passenger upon collision, thereby preventing the passenger from further moving forward and protecting the passenger from hitting against the dashboard or the like. The knee protector must have a certain extent of rigidity in order to successfully carry out its function. However, conventional knee protectors are insufficient in rigidity. For example, the knee protector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51(1976)-48120 merely comprises a stay simply attached to the vehicle body and a thin cover member extending between the stay and the lower portion of the instrument panel, and does not have a rigidity sufficient to successfully function as a knee protector.